Little Bomber
by Zepyhr540
Summary: Deidara had a little sister. She has the same Kekkai Genkai and kinjutsu as himself. After he died she made her way to Konoha. Watch as she interfers with the canon story and made Deidara proud, because Art is fleeting, Art is an explosion, un! (based on an idea from ToshiroHitsugaya-Taicho)
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Bomber**_

Chapter 1:

She sighed as she looked at a picture of her brother. His death affected her in many ways. Nobody woke her up for training. Nobody looked after her, when she needed somebody. Nobody would protect her, when she was in danger.

This girl was Azumi. No last name. Few days ago just after her birthday, she was now 11, her brother Deidara was killed by Jounins of the Village in the Hidden Stone or Iwagakure. Just like her brother she has the Bakuton (Explosion Release) Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit). Thats why she trained everyday with him. Along with this, she had those mouths on her hands and stomach like her brother, only that she had them at birth. Her brother got them from a kinjutsu (forbidden technique).

That's also why the village is after her. They want her to be the village hidden weapon, just like the jinchuurikis (Power of the human sacrifice). She has abnormal chakralevels for her age, along with an inhuman healing factor. But these are only the effects she knows off.

She is a spitting image of her brother. Her blonde hair is slightly longer than his and those steel blue eyes were just like him. She is tall with 4'8'' easily the tallest in her age group. She also is very endowed in the chest area with high B low C-Cups. She wears a black battle kimono with yellow stitches at the edges. Bellow this she wears a mesh shirt and shorts, which go to just above her knees. She wears also black shinobi sandals.

Currently she was sitting inside the cave house of her brother he used when Iwa was on his heels. Beside her was a sealing scroll packed with all the personal things from her and her brother she needed. Besides that was a pouch full of the clay she used for her art. She would miss her brother. 'Art is fleeting, Art is an explosion!' they would yell together every time. She sighed again and walked into the room of her brother.

She looked around the room for anything she might have forgotten. Just as she was about to turn she caught a glimps of something at the bed. She moved to it and pulled it off. It was a letter. Hastly she opened it up.

 _My Little Bomber,_

 _if you read this then I am probably dead. I am sorry if I made you feel sad, cause you look much better with your smile, yea?_

A smile creeps on her could formally feel Deidara smile down at her.

 _You probably already packed your staff to head out for a new home, cause ours sadly is corrupted with the will for power. I would like you to follow my advise to go to Konoha. I heard its peaceful there and the Yondaime is, as you know, a one man army. Not like I wasn't one too, un! Also he is probably one of the only persons who could help you with the kinjutsu and figure out the effects. Just remember I will always be there with you when you practice our Art, un! And never forget: Art is fleeting, Art is a bang!_

 _Your loving brother,_

 _Deidara_

Tears dripped down on the letter and light sobs came from Azumi. A tiny smile though was visible on her face. She slowly folds the paper and sealed into the scroll. She stared at her brothers damaged Iwa Headband, which had a scratch through the symbol. Finally she sealed it away and adjusted the scroll on the side of her pouch. Lastly she picked up her brothers scope he used and placed it over her left eye.

With one last glance back she walked out of the cave. She pulled a map out of the weapon pouch. ' _Good, I am near the border to fire country. To Konoha its a four day foot march, or two days the ninja way. The ninja way it is!'_ She poured Chakra into her legs and started to silently jump through the trees all the while searching the area with her scope.

A few kilometers before the border she stopped. She could feel chakra signatures nearby. Two were ANBU level and one like hers. She walked into the clearing and spotted old man Oonoki and two ANBUs. "There you are Azumi-chan. I am not here to stop you, I just want to say goodbye." he said.

She lowered her hands and walked up to him as she couldn't feel something negative from his words. "Sorry Old man, for leaving you. I just don't want to be used by the village and the council. And since my brother can't protect me any more I need a place somewhere safe." she said, but only whispered the last part. Oonoki nodded since he too didn't like the council and their plans. "Where do you plan to go?" he asked. "Dei-Dei wrote I should head, If he died, to Konoha, un." Oonoki nodded, although he still had hate for Konoha after the war, but it was the safest place for now. With Kumo in conflict with Iwa and Kiri in the Civil war. Suna was also a too long distance.

"Maybe we see us in the chunnin exams in two years." he said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. "Then goodbye Azumi. Till in two years." he said and waved. She grinned jumped into trees while yelling "Remember Old man: Art is a Bang, un!" He chuckled and he and the ANBU took off to the village.

Time skip Two Days

Kotetsu and Izumo the so called 'Eternal chuunins' were as usual at the front gate. Izumo yawned. "Why do we always do this tiring job?" he asked. Kotetsu bonged him on the head and said "Because its an honor for the village to keep the gate safe and..." At this moment he saw a figure walking on the path to the gate.

"Halt, state your business!" said Kotetsu. The figure stopped in front of him and pulled of the hood she was wearing to reveal a beautiful young girl with blonde hair and steel blue eyes smiling at him. "Hello, my name is Azumi and I would like to talk to the Hokage if it was possible?" she asked. He nodded and said they would call some ANBU to bring her into the office.

Minutes later an ANBU with a dog mask appeared. "Are you the person who would like to speak to the Yondaime? He asked. She nodded "Hai, Inu-san." He nodded and shunshined with her in front of the door to the office. He knocked and "Come in" was heard from inside. The door opened to reveal a large office with a giant desk filled with paper at the back. Behind it was the Yondaime nicknamed _The Yellow Flash of Konoha,_ because he killed hundreds of Iwa shinobi in the Third Shinobi War.

"Ohayou Hokage-sama" she greeted Iwas greatest fear. He smiled stood up and walked around his desk to shake her hand. "Now what can I do for you?" he asked in a friendly tone. "I would like some shelter here in Konoha and if it is possible to become a ninja here." He frowned. "Sure you could live here but for the ninja I need a 'yes' from your parents" he told her. "I don't have parents or any other family any more." she quietly said. He smiled sadly. "Then its harder to get you.." He was cut of by her. "I have a Kekkai Genkai." she said quickly. She knew Konoha loved new Bloodline Limits and she was 100 % sure Bakuton was new for them. His eyes widened slightly but then smiled. "That makes it a lot easier with the council. Which one do you possess?" "Bakuton" Now his eyes had the size of dinner plates and she was sure the dog masked ANBU behind her twitched. "W-What? Bakuton? But that's a Bloodline of...Iwa." he said. "I come from there or better run from there." she said and looked down.

"Could you seal the room please and I tell you the hole story." As he nodded and sealed the room she continued "My brother and I are… were the only Bakuton users in Iwa. But my brother was killed by the village two weeks ago. His name was Deidara." The Hokage tensed. "At your reaction you knew him. He used handmouths to create his clay creatures. It was a kinjutsu he stole and used on himself. I have them too only that I was born with them." She channeled chakra into her hands and the mouths appeared and grinned at the stunned Hokage. "Along with them I have a healing factor and chakra level rivaling that of a jinchuuriki. But that's the only effects I know off. Because of this the council wanted me turn into the village's weapon. Deidara always protected me although the cost was his missing-nin status." she finished.

The Hokage had a calculative look on his face while he scanned her for any sort of lie, but found nothing. "Dei-Dei said I should head here" she added. He smiled at her for the nickname. _'They must have been close'_ he thought. After a few minutes of thinking he turned to her and said with a serious expression "The council most likely wants to use the BRA (Bloodline Restoration Act) on you." She smiled and said "The Bloodline along with the kinjutsu is not inheritable. The Iwa council made sure of that, un."

Minato nodded gladly. He always hated this Act, because of the consequences. He looked over to the girl and asked "What's your name?" "My name is Azumi Hokage-sama. I don't want to be rude but I think we look slightly similar?" Just now he took in her features. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He grinned and said "That we do." He took on a serious expression and explained "Tomorrow 2pm you will come here I will bring you personally to the council to clear the rest." She nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll sleep in a hotel tonight if it okay?" He smiled again. It seems he does that a lot. "Neko, escort Azumi to the nearest hotel, please?" An ANBU with long violet hair stepped out of the shadows. "Hai" she said grapped her shoulder and shunshined away.

Time skip Next Day

The council was gathered early in the morning for a meeting. "Why would we need a meeting so early in the morning, Hokage-sama?" asked a crippled old man. Many heads in the civilian council nodded their heads in agreement. "I have gathered you this morning to decide about someones future."

"And who should that be?" asked the Nara Clan head Shikaku. "Yesterday someone arrived at the village. She is from Iwa and fled because of certain circumstances." "Why would someone from Iwa come to Konoha. Surely its a spy! We should kill her immediately!" screeched council woman Haruno.

"She possesses a Kekkai Genkai." Now that catched the interest of some people. "Which one?" asked an interested Danzo. "Bakuton." answered Minato. Silence filled the room. "She was born with a kinjutsu her brother stole from Iwa. His name is Deidara." " _The Bomber_ Deidara? The one who destroyed Iwa?" asked Shikaku. Minato nodded. "Yes indeed. Her brother died two weeks ago and now Iwa wanted her to turn into the village secret weapon."

"She should go under the BRA! Another Kekkai Genkai for Konoha is very useful." Danzo said quickly. "And you should let me train her that she.." He was cut off. "No!" said Minato sharply. "This Kekkai Genkai is not inheritable along with the kinjutsu. Also we all know that if you train her, Danzo, she would lose her emotions and would turn into a weapon, which is the reason why she fled. If we want to keep her in Konoha this will not happen!"

Inoichi nodded. "Yes, but we should observe her for a few months only to ensure she is with us." Minato nodded again. "Is it possible to meet her at the moment?" asked Tsume Inuzuka. At her words Neko stepped forward and by her side they could see a blonde girl. She looks nearly like you Hokage-sama." laughed Tsume. Minato grinned along with Azumi. "Yes, she pointed that out yesterday." "What is your name if I may ask?" asked Hiashi Hyuga. "My name is Azumi, un." Minato chuckled at her tick along with some clan heads.

"Why do you want to become a shinobi of Konoha?" asked Shikaku suspiciously. "Because Dei-Dei said if he died I should come here. And because I can share my art with the world. Art is fleeting, art is an explosion, un!" she said enthusiasticly. "Thank you Azumi." chuckled Minato. _'This girl is surely refreshing'_ "All in favor of Azumi?" All council members raised their hands. "Then its decided! Azumi is now a Konoha citizen who will attend the Academy next week. Meeting adjourned."

Azumi could only smile. _'I will make Dei-Dei proud of me!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Little Bomber**_

 _Chapter 2:_

Azumi walked along the market of Konoha. It was rather peaceful in contrast to Iwa. _'I wish I had grown up here'_ she thought while watching a couple of kids playing ninja. Suddenly she heard shouts on the opposite side of the street. The shop at the corner was painted in a bright orange color. Out of the shop came running two boys with red hair, followed by an old man, probably the shop owner. The boys were short and maybe the same age as her. They both had a jumpsuit on, only one was orange and the other blue.

"What happened?" she asked a random villager. He replied in a gruff voice, "The Namikaze brats pranked another shop." _'Namikaze? The sons of the Fourth Hokage?'_ "Do they do it more often?" The man looked to her and retorted, "Yes. There is no one in the village who was not pranked by these two. But we can do nothing against them, cause they are the fourth's sons and the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi."

' _Seriously? These two idiots are the Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi? If they ever think of pranking me, i'll make them to art, un!'_ She nodded a thanks to the man and continued down the market. She stopped at a shop with the name _Higarashi Weapon Shop._ She smiled and walked to the entrance.

Once in the shop she was overwhelmed with all sort of weapons and ninja tools. She was interrupted by a girl around her age with buns in her brown hair. "Welcome to Higarashi's Weapon shop! What can I do for you?" Just now the girl had a good look on her costumer. "Are you new in Konoha? I haven't seen you here before." Azumi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I arrived two days ago. My name is Azumi. Pleasure to meet you, un!" The girl beamed, "My name is Higarashi TenTen! Now what can I do for you?"

"I search for a weapon or something for a close range fight. You see my ninjutsu is mostly long range and I need to improve in short range combat. Have you any suggestions?" TenTen brought a her hand at her chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm. Its good to see that your a kunoichi who takes her job serious. Here in Konoha you see sadly mostly fangirls. By the way where do you come from?" "I came from Iwa. But why are here mostly fangirls? Is it because of these Namikaze boys I saw earlier?" At the mention of Iwa TenTen stiffened slightly but slowly relaxed as she found nothing suspicious on Azumi. "Partly yes, but there is also the famed _Last Uchiha._ Maybe you heard that his clan was killed by his own brother."

Azumi nodded her head slowly processing the information. She was brought back to reality as TenTen continued to speak, "Ever thought of a sword maybe? I think that would be good for you." _'And maybe I would have a sparring partner'_ Azumi thought for a while. _'It would be maybe a great addition. And with chakra metal I could channel my lightning chakra into it'_ "Yea, lets check it out, un." she replied happily.

Inwardly TenTen cheered. She pulled Azumi into the sword department of the store. Instantly she started to talk about swords, which Azumi ignored. She examined every sword at the wall, till she stopped at one. It was maybe 40 inches long without a hand guard. The blade was a shining silver and the handle had a black tape around it.

TenTen stopped talking and turned around to see Azumi starring at a chokuto sword. "Found something, eh?" Azumi looked at her with a closed eye smile "Yeah, un! Its nearly art, but art is an explosion, un!" TenTen looked at her weirdly. "What?" Azumi pouted. "Nobody understands true art."

TenTen laughed at her words. "Whats so funny, un?!" yelled Azumi irritated. TenTen stopped laughing. "Nothing, nothing. Its just every good ninja I meet had a funny tick, like my sensei and teammate always shout about _The flames of Youth_ or his 'eternal rival' who reads porn in public."

' _Konoha surely is weird'_ thought Azumi still irritated by the response of TenTen. "So, do you want the sword?"

Time skip 2 hours later

Azumi opened the door to her new apartment. It was a small 4 room flat. The kitchen had a cooker and oven. The bathroom was small but had a toiled and a shower with hot water. Her bedroom had a two person bed and the living room had a TV and a couch.

' _Sweet'_ she thought and placed her scroll on the ground. She positioned her right hand in the ram sign and whispered, **KAI.** With a poof all her items were now on the floor. She started to sort all her things in the rooms as someone knocked at the door.

She opened and an ANBU stands in front of her. "Are you Azumi? In this scroll are all the things like ID cards and so on. And the academy starts 9 pm monday next week for you." She nodded and took the scroll out of his hands. After a goodbye she closed the door.

Time skip Next week

Azumi waited in front of the door of the classroom she was supposed to go for this year till graduation. She waited patiently while playing with her hair. Suddenly a man with a scar across his nose came around the corner. "Are you my new student? My name is Iruka." he asked in a friendly tone with a small smile.

"Yes that would be me. The name's Azumi. Hope we can get along, un!" He smiled and nodded. He opened the door and went inside, while he motioned her to follow.

The classroom was a mess. Everywhere were students scattered across the room. She recognized the Namikaze twins instantly. _'You can't overlook to redheads in a "Here I am, please kill me!" jumpsuit'_ she thought while chuckling to herself. She also saw several heirs to the known clans of Konoha. She saw an Inuzuka and his companion, an Aburame , an Akimichi, a Nara, a Yamanaka, a Hyuga, the Namikaze and finally the _Last Uchiha._

She saw how the other girls looked either at the Namikaze's or the Uchiha with dreamy eyes. _'I can maybe understand the Uchiha, but these two idiots? Their midgets!'_ she pondered. Iruka-sensei who brought her in used a Jutsu which increased the size of his head and yelled "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!"

The classroom fell into silence. Iruka-sensei sighed in relief. "Attention! This is Azumi. She is a new student to your class. Treat her nicely. Azumi why don't you tell something about yourself?" She nodded and stepped forward. "Hello there, my name is Azumi. I like my art. There is a lot I don't like. My dream is to make my brother proud and share my art with the world. Because art is fleeting, art is an explosion, un!"

She looked around the class, only to see the boys (expect Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke and Chouji) staring at her dreamily. She sighed. How stupid. The girls looked at her with envy. _'How is she so pretty?!'_ She continued to look around and her eyes locked with the Uchiha's. He stared at her while thinking something rather untypical for an Uchiha. _'Beautiful...'_

Iruka sighed at the antics of his class. Why does always he get the problem classes? "Thank you Azumi. Why don't you take a seat between Sasuke and Naruto?" She saw how the redhead in the orange jumpsuit jumped and cheered. The other boys grumbled.

She walked up to the seats and placed herself between the still cheering Naruto and the brooding Sasuke. "Hey, Azumi! My name is Naruto! Why don't you go on a date with me after class?" he basically yelled at her with a megawatt smile on his face.

Several seconds passed, as Azumi stared at the redhead. "No." she said and the hell broke lose. The boys cheered while the girls looked at her disbelievingly. Naruto's smile disappeared. "Why not?! I am the son of the Hokage?! How can y-" Azumi cut him off. "I see now what TenTen meant with what she said. The girls are more concerned about her looks and the boys brag with their status and name. Tsk. Were I come from you would be dead by now."

Their eyes widened. "W-What do you m-mean d-dead?" stuttered a pink haired girl. "I mean dead." Iruka butted in, "Where do you come from?" She turned her head to look at him. "Iwagakure." Naruto and the other redhead started to laugh. "Haha, my dad killed thousands of Iwa shinobi. How can they be better then us?"

"In contrast to you I grew up in a village were people only thought of revenge and power. They trained ninja's like they grew plants. And if you do not obey they will torture you till you do. Especially jinchuuriki." At the last sentence the two boys eyes grew wider. _'Heh. Gotcha.'_ she thought with amusement. "They wanted me to become a secret weapon, cause of something I was born with."

Now she got the attention of the whole class. They all thought the same _'What is it?'_ "I was born with a special and now unique Kekkai Genkai. I am the only one alive who has it." "Which one?" , asked someone on her side. She turned to the Uchiha. Suddenly she smile somewhat crazed and said in a singing voice, "That's for you to find out!" The class face faulted. _'Nani?!'_ was the collective thought.

Azumi laughed at the still gaping class. "Yea, well back to the start. I won't go on any date with anyone, cause I take this here seriously. But maybe I make exception if someone beats me in an all out fight." She winks secretly at Iruka who grinned back in appreciation.

Before the chaos could erupt again he silenced the class with his **Big Head Jutsu.** Azumi looked at the Uchiha. "Its good to see someone is taking this seriously here. Nice to meet you Sasuke." He looked at her strangely. _'She doesn't..'_ "..fawn over me?" ended Azumi the sentence and smiled cheekily at his dumbfounded look. But then he smil...no smirked at her. "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." She nodded happily and turned to follow the lesson.

Time skip 1st Taijutsu Lesson

The whole class was in front of the Taijutsu field. Both boys and girls were eager to fight. Who you ask? Azumi. After her declaration she was instantly the main topic in school. That's not exactly what she wanted but she ignored it for hopefully some challenges. She stood beside Shikamaru and Chouji, who she quickly became friends with.

At this moment Naruto was up against Sasuke. Or down. _'Oh god this was pathetic. Is he really the Hokage's son?'_ she thought while she shook her head. "Troublesome. Naruto fails everytime to beat Sasuke. Menma is not any better." explained Shikamaru. "Yea, -crunch- they don't -crunch- about their -crunch- training. -crunch- They only want -crunch- the attention. -crunch-" butted Chouji in. "I can see that." said Azumi. "Sasuke seems to be the only one, who trains himself into the ground." They both nodded. "I think it has something to do with a certain event years ago..." mumbled Azumi. "Yea, since then he broods much more then before. But its too troublesome to think more about it." retorted Shikamaru lazily.

"And now we have..." started Iruka. "Azumi vs. Menma." Menma grinned brightly. "If I win she has to go out with me!" he yelled in a deafening loudness. "Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru beside her. She stood up and walked calmly in the ring. The spectators stared in tension at the two ninja-in-training.

"Iruka-sensei, can I fight with my personal style which involves my Kekkai Genkai?" Iruka pondered a moment. _'I also want to know what she can do...'_ "Alright, but don't injure him, its only a spar after all." She nodded and shifted into her stance. She observed as Menma shifted into a badly performed Academy style stance. She shook her head in disappointment. She had really hoped for a challenge. _'Might as well encourage them to get better.'_ "Ready? Hajime!" yelled Iruka.

Menma ran at her in low genin speed. He threw a punch at her head. She quickly grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder onto the ground. To everyone's surprise the ground cracked at his impact. Azumi jumped a few feet away to let her opponent stand up. His face was bruised and a bump slowly forms on his head. He spit blood on the ground beside him and ran enraged in mid genin level speeds at her.

She blocked everyone of his strikes. Suddenly she ducked under a swing and planted a foot at his side, which made him stumble. She cocked her fist back and hit him in the stomach. At the impact of her fist a small explosion erupted from her fist. The force behind the blow and explosion threw Menma several feets away.

Azumi dusted herself off and looked at her class. _'That will take a while till they can pick their jaws up. And that was only a part of my strenght.'_ she thought. "Winner: Azumi!" said Iruka who was the first who caught himself.

At the sideline Sasuke smirked _'She surely is interesting..Maybe'_ At the thought of reviving his clan he went bright red which luckily nobody saw. Or so he thought.

' _So the Uchiha has dirty thoughts about me, huh? Well it could be much worse.'_ thought Azumi in amusement of the sight of a blushing Sasuke, while he desperately tried to hide his face from view.

Time skip Next Day after Academy

Azumi walked into Training Ground 43 after she finished the Academy. She unsealed a scroll from her storage scroll. _'Lets see… I have already mastered the tree walking and water walking exercises. My Ninjutsu is okay for now. That leaves Taijutsu or physical exercises. I guess its physical exercises. More stamina and speed is never a bad thing.'_

Just as she was about to start her workout, she picked two chakra signatures nearby. She looked into the direction and saw a giant forest. She zoomed in with her scope in read _The Forest of Death_ "Nice name." she said to herself, before she ran at the forest.

As she arrived at the entrance she saw two women starting a picnic. She pondered if she should come out, but was beaten by kunai at her throat. "Why were you spying on us, gaki?" hissed a voice from behind. Calmly she answered, "I was training at the training ground nearby, as I felt two chakra signatures approach. I just wanted to investigate it, un." Inwardly she sighed in relief as the kunai was removed and she turned around.

In front of her was a woman with purple hair and brown pupilless eyes. She was wearing an light brown trench coat and a very revealing mesh shirt. Next to her was a woman with dark hair in curls and ruby red eyes. She was wearing an outfit made out of bandages which reaches her thighs.

"Now, what's your name, gaki?", asked the first woman. "The name's Azumi, un." The red eyed woman smiled, "Well, my name is Kurenai and my friend here is Anko." "~Pleasure to meet you~" sang Anko. Azumi looked at her weirdly. "Well do you mind if I join you? I have some food with so I can share some with you." The women looked at each other and then shrugged. "We don't mind." they chorused.

After they unsealed everything they started to eat. "Are you new in the village? I don't remember seeing you somewhere." Azumi nodded. "Yeah, I moved here last week. I started the Academy just yesterday." After a pause Kurenai asked, "Where do you come from?" "I came from Iwa, but after my brother died it was no longer safe there..." "What do you mean no longer safe there?" asked Anko. "I honestly do not want to say that now..." Both women nodded in understanding.

"Now I have a question for you: Were the kunoichi in the academy always that pathetic?" Kurenai sighed, "No, but after the Uchiha massacre our standarts were not that high anymore, because the council interfered." Azumi sighed heavily _'_ _Always a damn council in the way'_ "What ranks are you?" "Kurenai here is a chunnin, but attends the jounin exams this year and I am a tokubetsu jounin."

Suddenly an idea popped up in Azumi's head. "Umm, do you mind to maybe help me with some training from time to time? I don't really know anyone in this village for now." Kurenai thought about. _'I need to look after Hinata, but other than that I don't have something against that'_ "What do you need to improve?" Azumi unrolled her scroll. "I want to learn kenjutsu, since I am normally a long range fighter. Maybe some Taijutsu. And Genjutsu since I have literally no skill in this area."

"With what do you fight now?" asked an interested Anko. Azumi grinned brightly "Glad, you asked. I fight with my Kekkai Genkai, the Bakuton. With it I create my art, because art is an explosion, un! And don't dare you mock my art, yea?" Anko stared for a few seconds until she started to laugh. "You sound like that guy from Iwa I met at the chunnin exams in suna years ago. I think his name was Deidara."

As she looked back at Azumi she saw the down cast expression on her face. "Hey what's wrong?" asked an irritated Anko. "Deidara is my brother. He died three weeks ago." Azumi said as her eyes watered. Kurenai slid over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry I dind't knew that, Azumi. I didn't want to bring bad memories." Anko said, while she unconsciously grabbed her Cursed Seal at her neck. "What's that at your neck?" asked Azumi curiously.

Anko winced as she grabbed the Mark again. Azumi saw this and said "How about a deal? I'll show you something only the Hokage knows of and you tell me that story?" Kurenai patted Anko encouragingly on the back. "O-Okay.." said Anko in weak voice. Azumi nodded and lifted her hand up to eye level. She channeled chakra into her hand and a mouth appeared. The mouth grinned at the stunned kunoichi. "This is a kinjutsu from Iwa I was born with, unlike my brother who stole it from the village. I use clay to use my Bakuton, which I can edit with these mouths, yea?"

Still stunned Anko rubbed her neck. "I got this Mark from my sensei. His name is Orochimaru. I really loved him at that time, cause he was all I had. But then he betrayed me and marked me, to test this Mark. I am lucky to live now. Since then I am disliked in the village as _The snake whore."_

"Now enough drama for today. I would like to help you with Genjutsu, Azumi. Since I am Konoha's resident Genjutsu Expert." Anko leaned on Azumi's shoulder and said "I can help you with some Taijutsu. And we maybe know someone, who could help you with kenjutsu." Azumi smiled brightly at her newfound friends. "Thanks, I appreciate that very much. I will come here again tomorrow, okay? I need to go. Bye Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan!" she said and sprinted back to training ground 43. "Bye Zumi-chan!"

Time skip Next Day

Azumi sprinted to training ground 43 to meet up with her part time sensei's. As she came into view of the training ground, she saw next to Kurenai a tall woman with long purple hair and a katana strapped to her back.

"Hello Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Neko-san!" she greeted them. "How do you know I was Neko?" Azumi looked up to her and smirked "I am a natural sensor. I can recognize someone's chakra signature, un." "What else can you do? Maybe fly?" joked Anko. "If I want to.." Azumi trailed of as she was thinking of her clay bird. Anko deadpanned "I don't know anymore. My sarcasm sensor goes crazy." Azumi snickered at her expression.

"So Neko-san, are you my kenjutsu teacher?" Neko nodded and said "Yes and my name is Yugao. You can meet me saturdays at training ground 35 for training. Message me if you can't come." Azumi nodded. "So we all need to get to our jobs. I need to tortu...interrogate some people today." Anko said with a somewhat creepy smile one her face. The others just sweatdropped at her antics.

"Well then see ya, un!" yelled Azumi and raced to the Academy. The three women chuckled at her tick. "She is sure serious with her training. Maybe she will us kunoichi feared again, what do you think?" The others just nodded. _'Next years graduation will be interesting..'_

 **English is not my main language so please don't judge right away, un!**

 **If you have an idea for the story, just write comment with your idea!**

 **See ya till next time! And always remember: Art is fleeting, Art is an explosion, un!**


End file.
